Annabeth is Finally Mine
by CherryCottonCandyCherry
Summary: This is what happenes after The Last Olympian.
1. Chapter 1

**PPOV:**

I raced Annabeth to the car that my mother was waiting in.

"Hi, Percy. Hi Annabeth. How are my favorite demigods today?" My mom asked.

"I'm good thanks for asking Mrs. Bolfis," Annabeth replied as I opened the car door for her.

"I'm fine mom," I said.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked as she laced her fingers through mine once again.

"I just want to be closer to you. I know you have to live across the city so you can oversee Mount Olympus, but I just want to be closer," I said with a sigh.

"Well, Mrs. Bolfis, I think we should tell Percy our news," Annabeth said casually.

"What news?" I asked as some anger grew in my voice. I hated surprises, mainly because lately they have been horrible ones, then again they with the Olympians.

"We're moving closer to Olympus Percy," My mother said. "You're father thought that it would be best for everyone if you were closer to Mount Olympus. It's not that they don't trust you. They just want to keep an eye on you, so you could attend more family activities. You'll see more of your father, and we agreed that we'll share custody of you," My mother said with a lot of excitement.

"That means I'll be close to you Percy. We'll be living in the same apartment. Your mother and step-father have already agreed. You'll just have to be careful with my mother. She agreed, but it was a relunclent agreement," Annabeth said.


	2. Chapter 2

**PPOV :**

My mom drove the car to our old apartment. She said that we needed to get the last of the boxes. We would start unpacking tonight.

"Annabeth, you will have your own room. Percy will have his own room too, so that means there will be two extra rooms. One of them will be a guest room and the other room will be occupied by someone," Mom said.

"What do you mean mom?" I asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant. This baby will be your little sibling. The baby is a baby girl. You'll have a baby sister," My mother said happily.

"My full blood sister or half blood sister?" I asked.

"In other words, a demigod, like you two or a mortal, likes me. The baby is a mortal, as far as I'm aware," My mom whispered the last part.

"What do you mean mom?" I asked.

"I mean I'm sure that the baby is mortal, but I could be wrong," My mom said a little louder this time.

"Okay, who did you do it with?" Annabeth asked as she laid her head onto my shoulder.

"It could be Poseidon or Hades," My mom replied.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Well your father wanted me to be safe, so he put me with Hades. Things happened. I mean I wanted to go back with your father, but Hades convinced me other wise," My mother replied.

"Let me get this straight Hades seduced you," I practically yelled.

"Yeah, that's it, but after that your father came back for me. He took me to one of his underwater places, and well we did things. Percy I will always love your father, but I could never be with him. I am not a god. He will always cheat on me," My mother said.

"What about the mortal part?" I asked.

"Well, Paul and I are married. We do things at night, things that I don't want you and Annabeth doing until you get married," My mother said.

"Mom, how could you say that when Annabeth is in the car?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Don't make a big deal, she is sleeping," My mother whispered.

I just shook my head trying to forget the last part of our conversation as we pulled up to my old apartment. My mom went in and came back with the final two boxes. I should have helped, but I didn't want to leave my love here alone in the car where monsters could smell her and possibly attack her.


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV:**

I raced Percy to his mom's car. I won by a few seconds though Percy would never admit it, so I let him open the car door for me as I said hi to his mother. I never realized how tired I actually was until now. I tried to stifle a yawn, but I'm not sure how that worked.

"I'm fine mom," Percy said.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked as I laced my fingers through his.

"I just want to be closer to you. I know you have to live across the city, so you can oversee Mount Olympus, but I just want to be closer," He said with a sigh.

"Well, Mrs. Bolfis, I think we should tell Percy our news," I said casually.

"What news?" Percy asked with a hint of anger in is voice. I know he doesn't like surprises right now because of all the bad surprises with Mount Olympus.

I heard his mom tell him that we are moving closer to Mount Olympus, so the gods could watch over us, mainly to my mother's advice. She wants to keep her eye on Percy. I don't blame her, but I wish she could lighten up a little bit on Percy after all he is the second love of my life. The first was Luke. I will never forget him, and he died as a hero. It was thanks to my new love, Percy, that we survived this horrible war.

I heard his mom say something about family activities that should be fun.

"That means I'll be close to you Percy. We'll be living in the same apartment. Your mother and step-father have already agreed. You'll just have to be careful with my mother. She agreed, but it was a relunclent agreement," I said. I had to warn Percy because if he gave my mother one reason to smite him, she would.


	4. Chapter 4

**APOV:**

I was so tired that I scarcely paid attention to what Percy and his mother were talking about. I think it had something to do with Percy's mother being pregnant with a baby girl, but I don't know who the father is.

I heard Percy's mother say that the baby should be mortal, but she wasn't sure.

"Okay, who did you do it with?" I asked as I laid my head onto Percy's shoulder. I grew interested in who the father is.

I heard Percy's mom say that it could be Poseidon or Hades. Why would Hades be the father? I understand Poseidon. I even understand that the baby could be mortal.

I wasn't paying attention to what Percy's mother said, but I did hear Percy that Hades seduced Percy's mother. Wow. Hades has got to get a life. I mean that in the nicest way possible. I know it was in war, but he could gave a couple Olympian magazines or let her go to the entertainment area. I mean Hades would have built one. He didn't have to seduce het for her to calm down.

I closed my eyes. I decided that I should try to get some sleep, so I can unpack my entire room tonight, and convince Percy to sleep in it with me. I guess Percy's mom was thinking the same thing when she said that she didn't want Percy and me to do things at night like she and her husband.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I swore I heard Percy's mom leave and come back with a few boxes, but Percy never left me alone. I guess he was worried that monsters would come out of the blue and attack me while I was sleeping alone in the car. That was very sweet of him. He would fall for my plan of getting him to stay in my room for the night that is if I tell him that Thalia is coming for a visit.


	5. Chapter 5

**PPOV:**

My mom drove the hour or so ride to the Empire State Building or for us demi-gods Mount Olympus. I couldn't believe that we were so close.

"Mom, where exactly are we living? There are no apartments or houses, just stores," I said with wonder in my voice.

"Oh, we are moving to Mount Olympus," My mother said casually.

"What about Paul? He can't know about the gods," I cried out in confusion.

"Paul does know. I told him when I got permission from the gods. That was when I came back from the safety of Hades palace," My mother answered as innocently as possible.

"Hades has a palace?" Annabeth asked. She was clearly awake now, for she moved her head from my shoulders.

"Of course he does, Annabeth. You may think that it is a horrible place, but it's quite pleasant," My mom answered.

"Like cheating on your husband?" I asked. I was so not over my mother cheating on Paul.

"I haven't told Paul about that, yet. I need some help with how I should tell him. I can explain Hades just fine, but Poseidon, there's no way I can do that. Do you have any ideas?" My mom asked.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. If he loves me, then he would be able to get over it," My mother said.

"Where are we parking?" I asked as my mother went a block away from our new home.

"We have to park over by the store that I am working at. Everyone decided that it would be best if it looked like we went in and came out again without raising suspicion to the mortals," My mother explained as she parked the car and started to grab the last few boxes.

"Mom, I can get one of those boxes for you," I said. I was willing to help my mother now.

"I can get one too," Annabeth said as well.

"Thank you so much. I'll lead the way to our new home," My mother replied.

We each grabbed a relatively large box of who-knows-what and headed toward our new home.


	6. Chapter 6

**PPOV:**

My mother pushed a little red button near the front door. I wonder what the button does. To answer my question the door immediately opened for us. Why couldn't we use the handicap button? Once again, to answer my question we were in the lobby of Mount Olympus. We skipped the way I knew how to get there. I guess Zeus had that installed for us. I'll have to remember to thank him.

My mom led us to the throne room. Majority of the gods were already there. The only ones who were missing were Hades, Athena, and Poseidon. That's odd. Athena and Poseidon should be here to welcome us to their home.

My mother put the box onto the tiled ground and bowed. Annabeth and I tried to do the same thing, but Zeus stopped us with a wave of his hand.

"Daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon, I do not wish for you to bow to us at this moment. You tow are heroes and should therefore be treated like heroes. You two take the last of the boxes and wait outside for one of us to show you to your new living courters. I must address your mother for a few minutes," Zeus said as if he were already tired of us. We followed his directions and waited outside, but we could still hear everything that was being said in the throne room, for everyone was yelling.

"Ms. Jackson, I just want to know who the father of your child is," Zeus started out in a kind of loud voice.

"It's my husband's," my mom whispered.

"That's a lie. Everyone here that is present can feel that the child you carry is indeed a Halfling, a mortal and a god. What do you have to say for yourself?" Zeus roared with anger.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted a mortal child with my mortal husband, but we can't do it. I don't know why," My mother sobbed.

"Do you have any idea who the child's father could be?" Apollo asked.

"N-no," My mother answered, still sobbing.

"I know who it could be," Aphrodite answered.

"Well, Aphrodite should tell us," Hera begged.

"Maybe, I will," Aphrodite said with a giggle. She loved playing love games.

"Just tell us, so we can get it over with," Ares said. He was clearly bored out of his mind.

"Okay. I will. There are two possibilities. I'll say one and the young demi-god's mother will say the other. I, of course, am not sure who the father is. Ms. Jackson do you want to go first or do you want me to," Aphrodite giggled. She's obviously having fun.

"I will go first. One possibility is-"My mother was interrupted by the other set of doors slamming open.

"I am one possibility," My father declared.

"I am the other, and it was not her fault. I seduced her. I wanted her calm, but she was too worried about her stupid son," Hades answered. Both gods were back, but where was Athena.

"Come children. You do not need to hear more. I will show you the way to your new courters," Athena said casually.

"What about my mother?" I asked.

"She will be fine. The worst that can happen is that Zeus blows her up on the spot, but she has his attention with the possibility of Hades or Poseidon as the father," Athena whispered as she led us down confusing corridors. I don't think I will be able to find my way around here.

At last Athena stopped at large set of doors. "Welcome to your new home," Athena said as she opened the doors.

Annabeth and I raced into our new home. There was a giant flat screen TV with tons of video games and al of the latest technology. The furniture was decorated like the sky. I guess that's what we get, for living up in the sky, but I loved it.

"Thank you Athena," I said.

"You're quite welcome. I'll just leave you two here. Percy, I'll talk to you about something important in a little bit, right now I have something that I must attend to," Athena said as she closed the door and left Annabeth and me alone in this amazing room.


	7. Chapter 7

**APOV:**

Percy's mom drove the hour or so ride to the Empire State Building or for us demi-gods Mount Olympus. I couldn't believe that we were so close.

"Mom, where exactly are we living? There are no apartments or houses, just stores," Percy said with wonder in his voice.

"Oh, we are moving to Mount Olympus," Percy's mother said casually.

"What about Paul? He can't know about the gods," Percy cried out in confusion.

"Paul does know. I told him when I got permission from the gods. That was when I came back from the safety of Hades palace," Ms. Jackson answered as innocently as possible.

"Hades has a palace?" I asked. I was clearly awake now, for I moved my head from Percy's shoulders.

"Of course he does, Annabeth. You may think that it is a horrible place, but it's quite pleasant," his mother answered.

"Like cheating on your husband?" Percy asked. He was so not over my mother cheating on Paul.

"I haven't told Paul about that, yet. I need some help with how I should tell him. I can explain Hades just fine, but Poseidon, there's no way I can do that. Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?"I asked.

"I don't know. If he loves me, then he would be able to get over it," she said.

"Where are we parking?" Percy asked as his mother went a block away from our new home.

"We have to park over by the store that I am working at. Everyone decided that it would be best if it looked like we went in and came out again without raising suspicion to the mortals," his mother explained as she parked the car and started to grab the last few boxes.

"Mom, I can get one of those boxes for you," Percy said.

"I can get one too," I said as well. Percy shouldn't get the only box.

"Thank you so much. I'll lead the way to our new home," Percy's mother replied.

We each grabbed a relatively large box of who-knows-what and headed toward our new home.

Percy's mother pushed a little red button near the front door. Thanks the gods that they listened to my idea about that little red button. It looks like it would be part of the building. It's like an automatic elevator for us, and only we could use it. No mortal could use it without their knowledge of the gods.

Percy's mom led us to the throne room. Majority of the gods were already there. The only ones who were missing were Hades, Athena, and Poseidon. That's odd. Athena and Poseidon should be here to welcome us to their home.

Percy's mother put the box onto the tiled ground and bowed. Percy and I tried to do the same thing, but Zeus stopped us with a wave of his hand.

"Daughter of Athena and son of Poseidon, I do not wish for you to bow to us at this moment. You tow are heroes and should therefore be treated like heroes. You two take the last of the boxes and wait outside for one of us to show you to your new living courters. I must address your mother for a few minutes," Zeus said as if he were already tired of us. We followed his directions and waited outside, but we could still hear everything that was being said in the throne room, for everyone was yelling.

"Ms. Jackson, I just want to know who the father of your child is," Zeus started out in a kind of loud voice.

"It's my husband's," Percy's mom whispered.

"That's a lie. Everyone here that is present can feel that the child you carry is indeed a Halfling, a mortal and a god. What do you have to say for yourself?" Zeus roared with anger.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted a mortal child with my mortal husband, but we can't do it. I don't know why," Percy's mother sobbed.

"Do you have any idea who the child's father could be?" Apollo asked.

"N-no," Percy's mother answered, still sobbing.

"I know who it could be," Aphrodite answered.

"Well, Aphrodite should tell us," Hera begged.

"Maybe, I will," Aphrodite said with a giggle. She loved playing love games.

"Just tell us, so we can get it over with," Ares said. He was clearly bored out of his mind.

"Okay. I will. There are two possibilities. I'll say one and the young demi-god's mother will say the other. I, of course, am not sure who the father is. Ms. Jackson do you want to go first or do you want me to," Aphrodite giggled. She's obviously having fun.

"I will go first. One possibility is-"Percy's mother was interrupted by the other set of doors slamming open.

"I am one possibility," Poseidon declared.

"I am the other, and it was not her fault. I seduced her. I wanted her calm, but she was too worried about her stupid son," Hades answered. Both gods were back, but where was Athena.

"Come children. You do not need to hear more. I will show you the way to your new courters," Athena said casually.

"What about my mother?" Percy asked.

"She will be fine. The worst that can happen is that Zeus blows her up on the spot, but she has his attention with the possibility of Hades or Poseidon as the father," Athena whispered as she led us down confusing corridors. I don't think I will be able to find my way around here.

At last Athena stopped at large set of doors. "Welcome to your new home," Athena said as she opened the doors.

Percy and I raced into our new home. There was a giant flat screen TV with tons of video games and al of the latest technology. The furniture was decorated like the sky. Zeus does know how to add his own flair to our home, but he's has the right.

"Thank you Athena," Percy said.

"You're quite welcome. I'll just leave you two here. Percy, I'll talk to you about something important in a little bit, right now I have something that I must attend to," Athena said as she closed the door and left Percy and me alone in this amazing room. My mom just had to include that she has to talk to Percy, who should be my boyfriend, if he wasn't such a seaweed brain.


	8. Chapter 8

**APOV:**

I was alone with the only guy that I cared for, now. Luke is gone. I fell for him when I know I shouldn't have, but I did. He was there for me when no one else was, well except Thalia and when Grover finally found us. Percy just seems different. It seems like he got Luke to kill himself for me, but there's no way. He did that because of the world. He wanted to save the world, but that kiss. The underwater kiss was so amazing. I hope that I'm not just over thinking things.

"Hey, Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked as he turned to look at me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"I-I'm fine," I answered. Percy couldn't know how I felt, at least not until I knew how he felt.

"Luke, I mean Coronus is dead. He's back in the pits of Taurus; He won't be able to get us again. My mom will be fine. Zeus has a soft spot for her. I think it involves you and me, but that's not what's bothering you is it?" Percy said as he saw my eyes swell with more and more tears.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. We were in a tight embrace. I cried on his shoulder while he stroked my hair. I loved every second of this, but Percy could never know.

"I know that you loved Luke and that his loss may be a very difficult thing for you to cope with, but I'm here, and I can help you with whatever you need help with," Percy said as my cries slowly started to die down with anger that Percy didn't notice.

I pulled out of our close embrace and went in search of my room. I knew that Percy was following me closely.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Why do you care? You think that I am still hung up on Luke, but you're wrong. You're just a stupid seaweed brain," I screamed as I closed my room door shut.

I started sobbing now. Percy didn't want me. He just wants me to be happy, and if Luke had survived this horrible battle, then Percy would want me to be with Luke. He doesn't want me.

"You know that's not true," Poseidon said as I walked to my bed.

"How do I know that? He wants me to be with Luke if he survived. He thinks that I am still head over heels for him, but I'm not. I am in love with Percy, but he won't even acknowledge that," I said angrily.

"Percy's just trying to protect himself. He loves you just as much as you love him," Poseidon responded calmly.

"Tell me how you know," I said as more tears flew from my eyes and down my face. I hate the feeling of rejection.

"Last summer, Percy came to me. He needed a break from everything. Everyone thought that he was practicing his battle skills, but he was with me. He wasn't sure if he could pursue a relationship with you that more than being his best friend. He needed advice. I told him that he should try because he would never know what could be if he didn't take a risk. He did. He kissed you on my grounds. I threw a party for his achievement. He loved that kiss as much as you did. Why don't you just talk to him, and find out how he feels from himself," Poseidon said as he disappeared into a cloud or water vapor.

Percy opened the door to my room. He was upset about something.

**PPOV:**

Annabeth left me. Was it something I said? Was it something I did? I followed her to her room, but she slammed the door. I knew I should go in there, but something is holding me back.

I could hear a whispered debate. Annabeth was talking to someone. Is it possible that she still loves Luke and that she's talking to his ghost?

When the whispering came to an end, I opened the door.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

I said nothing and went over to the other side of her bed. I know how much I love her, but I didn't know how much that love could hurt me.

"Percy, please talk to me," Annabeth begged. She was on the verge of tears again. I can't let her cry.

"Okay. You love Luke and you always will. I guess that kiss meant nothing to you, and you were just using me as a way to get over Luke. I am sorry that he died in all of this, but I love you. I can't stand to think that you would rather be with someone else than me," I spit out. I was angry.

"Percy, I don't want to be with Luke. I want to be with you. I love you, even though you are a stupid seaweed brain. How could you think that I would want to be with Luke?" I asked.

"You were fond of him when I first met you. I'm convinced that you have just changed you feelings for him," I replied.

"I did, but I am in love with you," Annabeth whispered.

I closed the gap between us, and I pulled Annabeth onto my lap to give her a long and passionate kiss.

"Will be together forever?" Annabeth asked when the kiss was over.

"We will be together as long as we can be," I replied. I pulled her into another kiss.

**APOV:**

Percy kissed me! He actually kissed me, twice! My mother actually approves of my relationship with Percy. She and Poseidon have finally decided to work out their differences because of Percy and me. I haven't heard much of what has happened with Percy's mom. I wonder what happened.

**A/N: SPOV: is Sally's Point Of View. Sally is Percy's mother.**

**SPOV:**

"Ms. Jackson, I just want to know who the father of your child is," Zeus started out in a kind of loud voice.

"It's my husband's," I whispered.

"That's a lie. Everyone here that is present can feel that the child you carry is indeed a Halfling, a mortal and a god. What do you have to say for yourself?" Zeus roared with anger.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted a mortal child with my mortal husband, but we can't do it. I don't know why," I sobbed.

"Do you have any idea who the child's father could be?" Apollo asked.

"N-no," I answered, still sobbing.

"I know who it could be," Aphrodite answered.

"Well, Aphrodite should tell us," Hera begged.

"Maybe, I will," Aphrodite said with a giggle.

"Just tell us, so we can get it over with," Ares said. He was clearly bored out of his mind.

"Okay. I will. There are two possibilities. I'll say one and the young demi-god's mother will say the other. I, of course, am not sure who the father is. Ms. Jackson do you want to go first or do you want me to," Aphrodite giggled. She's obviously having fun.

"I will go first. One possibility is-"I was interrupted by the doors on the other side of the room slamming open.

"I am one possibility," Poseidon declared.

"I am the other, and it was not her fault. I seduced her. I wanted her calm, but she was too worried about her stupid son," Hades answered. They were here to protect me.

"Why would you seduce a mortal when you were entrusted to protect her from the Titans?" Zeus asked.

"She wouldn't stop crying. I grew bored of hearing Percy's entire life story. I decided that the best way to shut her up without killing her would be to seduce her, and my plan worked. That is until she became pregnant," Hades answered happily. He was glad to even be invited to a Mount Olympus meeting in the first place.

"Okay. The most important matter that we must discuss is what we should do when the child comes?" Hera spoke up.

"Why can't we just kill the mortal on the spot?" Ares asked.

"Ares, we can't do that. The child could prove to be useful. It's not like the mortal is married to another mortal, at least not anymore. After the child comes, we could offer the mother immortality. She would just have to marry the child's father, whether that would be Hades or Poseidon," Apollo said casually.

"We'll put it to a vote, majority rules. Who thinks that the mother should be granted immortality if she marries the child's father?" Zeus asked.

By this time Athena was in the room. She raised her hand along with Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Hestia. The ones who did not raise there hands were Zeus, Aries, and Artemis.

"The majority rules, once the child is born, Ms. Jackson you will have to marry either Poseidon or Hades," Zeus commanded as everyone prepared to leave.

"Sally, I just want you to know that I am sorry if I caused any harm," Hades said as he left the throne room to go back to his home.

"It's fine. I get immorality at of this though," I replied.

"My love, do you know who the father is?" Poseidon asked.

"No. I am sorry," I said as I looked down, humiliated.

"Come with me to my underwater palace. We will then see who the father is," Poseidon whispered.

"Okay, but I have to be back soon to take care of Percy and Annabeth," I replied.

Poseidon enveloped us in cloud of water vapor. He took us to his palace.

I followed him to the clinic area. I was nervous. I wanted him to be the father. I wanted to marry Poseidon.

"Ms. Jackson, are you read for the results?" The mermaid doctor asked after hours and hours of testing.

"Y-yes," I replied. I could never be ready.

"The father of your baby is Poseidon," the doctor said casually.

I would have to marry Percy's father! How would I be able to tell him that? I guess I could when I get back.

Poseidon took me back to Mount Olympus. He had to tell them that he was the father while I tell Percy and Annabeth the news.

"Percy, Annabeth, can I talk to you guys about something important?" I asked as I walked into Annabeth's messy room. The bed sheets were everywhere. I wonder what the kids got into.

"What's up mom?" Percy asked.

"I need to tell you that Paul and I broke up while you were fighting Coronus. I also need to tell you that in about eight months, I will be getting married again. This time I will marry your father. I will also become immortal. The gods have decided that I will be granted immortality when I marry my child's father. The unborn child, not you Percy," I said as lightly as I could.

"Congratulations," Annabeth exclaimed with a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you sweetie," I whispered.

"Thanks for letting me know. I agree with the gods in this decision," Percy said.

"One more thing, I support your decision to date each other. I hope that one day you may get married and be as happy as I am with Poseidon," I said as I left Annabeth's room.

One day Percy and Annabeth will become immortal like me. I believe that will happen the day that they get married to each other.

**A/N:****This is the end of the story for now. If you think that I should continue, then let me know. Thanks for reading my first fan fiction.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Due to reviews, I have decided that I will write another chapter to clear up some things. I will continue this story, but as a sequel. Thanks for the reviews and they are always welcome! I hope that you have enjoyed my story and will enjoy my sequel. Of course, if reviews happen and they want me to continue the story line I can. I do have some twists up my sleeve, such as Luke. Everyone thinks he's dead, but he's not. The book actually doesn't state whether or not Luke is completely gone. No I have ideas. Oh, I'll also write another fan fiction with the what-if Luke didn't turn evil. What would happen between him and Annabeth? What would they do when Percy comes to camp? There are so many unanswered questions that I would be glad to answer in my version. Review on this. I want to know what you guys think! This chapter is because of you guys! Thanks!**

**APOV:**

"Percy, please talk to me," I begged. I was on the verge of tears again.

"Okay. You love Luke and you always will. I guess that kiss meant nothing to you, and you were just using me as a way to get over Luke. I am sorry that he died in all of this, but I love you. I can't stand to think that you would rather be with someone else than me," Percy spit out.

"Percy, I don't want to be with Luke. I want to be with you. I love you, even though you are a stupid seaweed brain. How could you think that I would want to be with Luke?" I asked.

"You were fond of him when I first met you. I'm convinced that you have just changed you feelings for him," he replied.

"I did, but I am in love with you," I whispered.

He closed the gap between us, and he pulled me onto his lap to give me a long and passionate kiss. The kiss sent shivers up my spine. It was electrifying.

"Will be together forever?" I asked when the kiss was over.

"We will be together as long as we can be," he replied. He pulled me into another kiss.

I broke away from the kiss after a few minutes. I jumped up on my bed and grabbed the nearest pillow. I hit Percy with the pillow.

"What was that for?" Percy asked.

"Fun," I replied.

Percy just looked confused. I threw him a pillow.

"Pillow fight," I screamed and hit Percy again. This time he jumped up and started hitting me with the pillow. I laughed and continued my siege on him

After an hour or so of the pillow fight, my room was a disaster. The blankets were everywhere. I landed on the floor with a slight thud. I started laughing again, just as Percy's mother walked in. I realized what this looked like, us on the floor, the sheets messed up, but who cares? I had fun with Percy in that epic pillow fight.

"Percy, Annabeth, can I talk to you guys about something important?" she asked.

"What's up mom?" Percy asked.

"I need to tell you that Paul and I broke up while you were fighting Kronos. I also need to tell you that in about eight months, I will be getting married again. This time I will marry your father. I will also become immortal. The gods have decided that I will be granted immortality when I marry my child's father. The unborn child, not you Percy," she said as lightly as she could.

"Congratulations," I exclaimed with a huge grin on my face. It was partly from the pillow fight and aprtly from the exciting news.

"Thank you sweetie," she whispered.

"Thanks for letting me know. I agree with the gods in this decision," Percy said.

"One more thing, I support your decision to date each other. I hope that one day you may get married and be as happy as I am with Poseidon," she said as she left my room. We have her support, Percy's father, and my father's as well. All we need to worry about is my mother.

Just as I was thinking that, my mother walked in.

**PPOV:**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Athena asked in a disapproving tone.

"Percy and I just had a huge pillow fight," Annabeth answered honestly.

"Okay. I guess I can let it slide, since I know that you are telling me the truth. Percy, can I talk to you about something now?" Athena asked as she calmed down a bit more.

"Okay," I replied.

Athena led the way to the living room, where she left Annabeth and me earlier.

"Listen carefully, Percy. My job is to protect my daughter now. I know that I wasn't there as much as I should have been, but I am now. I swear if you lay one finger on her that is out of line, I will hurt you. If you hurt my daughter in any way, then your life will come to an end. If you get her pregnant before marriage, then you will be forced into being a mortal, single parent. Annabeth will have nothing to do with you, and I won't let her take care of children by herself. Do you understand?" Athena asked sternly.

"Yes, I do," I replied. Athena scares me sometimes, but I understand her intentions.

"Well, then. We shall be on good terms, for now," Athena said as she disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Percy?" Annabeth called. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I will be there in a minute. I just need something to drink," I replied as I walked into the kitchen.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Should I write more? Or should I continue inn a sequel? Tell me what you think. Also you should read my new fan fiction. I am working on it. It is one off of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, again. Thanks so much for the reviews! I know this is short, but I promise my other stories and possibly chapters in this book will be longer.**


End file.
